


Is This Real Or Fantasy?

by Cosmicphandom2k16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicphandom2k16/pseuds/Cosmicphandom2k16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt the world lurch around him. What was going on? His parents were dead. How could they be here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Real Or Fantasy?

A/N: Written for QLFC. Captain of the Wimbourne Wasps. Prompt: Pick a lesser used genre- Fantasy.

It was after dinner that it happened.

Harry had left the Great Hall alone. Ron and Hermione had already left to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Little did he know that Malfoy had been watching and waiting for Harry to leave, so he could hatch his plan.

By now the corridors were relatively quiet, but Malfoy wasn't happy about pulling his plan off in broad daylight. A teacher could still catch him in the act. But his prayer was answered, when Harry took a left turn into the boys bathroom on the first floor. Malfoy grinned malevolently and silently followed Harry into the bathroom.

As Malfoy tried to duck into a cubicle, Harry caught sight of the Slytherin.

"Why are you following me?" asked Harry defensively. His wand gripped tight in his hand.

"Who says I'm following you Potter?" spat Malfoy.

"I knew you were behind me from the moment I left the Great Hall Malfoy," replied Harry tiredly.

But Malfoy wasn't listening. This was it. He'd pulled his wand out, and before Harry could react, he hit Harry with a non-verbal spell. Malfoy grinned in triumph as Harry fell backwards and hit the ground with a dull thud, his wand rolling away.

XOXOXO

When Harry opened his eyes, he was no longer at Hogwarts. He was in a strange room, laid on a comfortable bed. ' _Where am I_?' thought Harry. He sat up and looked around. This room didn't look like his bedroom at the Dursley's either.

Feeling rather confused, he swung his feet off the bed and walked towards the door. As he pulled the door open, a woman with dark red hair and brilliant green eyes was standing the other side.

"Good morning sunshine, it's time to get ready for school," she said smiling softly.

Harry felt his heart constrict. This was his mother! If Lily was here, that surely meant that-

"Morning, son," said James Potter as he left the room opposite Harry's.

Harry felt the world lurch around him. What was going on? His parents were dead. How could they be here?

"Are you feeling alright love?" asked Lily in concern. "You've gone awfully pale."

"I'm fine," Harry managed to stutter out.

"Are you sure Harry? You do look very peaky," remarked James with a small frown as he studied his son.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay thanks," replied Harry hoarsely.

Lily and James looked at each other worriedly. All Harry could do was stare. This couldn't be real.

XOXO

Back at Hogwarts. Harry's limp form had been found in the bathroom by a terrified first year. Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore had been informed, and Harry had been moved to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had looked him over, and declared that Harry was in a vegetative state. The curse that had been used, was one she'd never seen or heard of, and had no way to pull him back to reality.

Both Ron and Hermione had been informed by Professor McGonagall that their best friend was current lying in the hospital wing, in an unresponsive, comatose state. All attempts to reach Harry had failed.

"We have no idea of the curse that was used, or who cursed Potter. But we shall work on it, have no fear," said McGonagall quietly.

"I'd like to help, Professor," Hermione added quickly. "Come along Ronald."

Hermione grabbed Ron by the sleeve and started to drag him in the direction of the library.

"When I get my hands on the git that did this..." fumed Ron.

"I can give you three guesses who did this, but you'll only need one," said Hermione grimly.

"Malfoy?" Ron snorted in contempt. "That little ferret couldn't have pulled off a curse like this."

XOXO

Harry had followed his mother down to the kitchen for breakfast. He watched in amazement as she'd done everything by hand. Why wasn't she using her wand? Speaking of, where was his wand?

"Mum, have you seen my wand?" asked Harry openly.

"Wand?" laughed Lily. "It's not Halloween love."

"But, I'm a wizard, so's dad, and you're a witch," said Harry, panic evident.

"What are you talking about, Harry? You know magic isn't real," said Lily in real concern. "Are you sure you're okay love? You've been acting strange all morning."

"Magic isn't real?" Harry muttered to himself.

James entered and caught the look on his wife's face.

"Lily, what's wrong?" demanded James.

"Nothing, nothing. Harry was having a little joke is all," Lily said with a small forced smile. "Finished your breakfast love? You better go get ready for school."

Harry flew from the room and up the stairs to his bedroom. Right about now he was scared as hell. He couldn't understand any of this. He threw himself down on the bed and drew a couple of deep steadying breaths. He could do this, he knew he could. He'd played the part of a Muggle before, he could do it again.

Harry got off the bed, and walked towards the wardrobe and opened the door and found his school uniform hung neatly inside. He studied it briefly, looking at the badge on the black blazer pocket he could see he attended St Marcus' Grammar School. His tie a rich gold and purple, his trousers grey, shirt, white. He spotted a school bag in the bottom of the wardrobe, Harry pulled it out and dumped it on the bed and opened it.

According to the homework diary he pulled out of the bag, he was a sixth form, A Level student. Harry grinned. He always thought he'd do well, and he must have done exceptionally well to be a sixth form student. He checked the diary to make sure he didn't have any homework to be handed in. He found an entry for Psychology homework and quickly checked the folder in the bag marked Psychology and found the homework was done.

"Harry love? Benjy's here, are you ready yet?" called Lily up the stairs.

Harry opened the door and called down the stairs that he'd be ready in a couple of minutes. He heard his mum tell Benjy to come in and sit down while he waited for Harry. Harry quickly threw on his uniform and dashed to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth.

"Ah, here's Harry. Have a good day love, got everything?" Lily smiled at her son.

"Yes mum, morning Benjy."

"Harry," nodded Benjy.

"Shall we go?" asked Harry.

Benjy unfolded his long frame from the armchair he'd been sat in and put his bag on his shoulder.

"Later Missus P." Grinned Benjy.

"See you later you pair of scamps." Lily smiled warmly. "Don't forget to say goodbye to your father Harry, he's in the conservatory working."

Harry quickly went and said goodbye to his dad, and left the house.

XOXO

Neither Hermione or Madam Pomfrey had been able to find anything as yet to bring Harry out of his vegetative state.

"Argh, this is impossible," whined Ron.

"We have to keep looking Ron, Harry is our best friend," said Hermione on the verge of tears.

The rest of the school had been shocked to hear what had happened to Harry. All with the exception of the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was now swaggering around like the big man on campus. But until they had proof, there was nothing they could do about the slimy little sod.

"Hermione, we'll find something eventually." Soothed Ron.

"We have to Ron, we just have to."

Ron moved from his seat and hugged his girlfriend.

XOXO

It had been a week already, and Harry was exceptionally happy. Happier than he'd ever been in his life. He had his parents, and life at home was good. At school he was a popular guy with a beautiful girlfriend.

Though it appeared he had an enemy. A guy called Mark Phillips. Every time he came in contact with the lad, he would cut Harry filthy looks, and shoulder barge him every opportunity he got. He also liked to taunt Harry too. Jealousy, that was what the problem was here, thought Harry. Little did he know that he would be jumped and have seven bells knocked out of him.

But that was what happened. A month after Harry found himself in his new life, he woke with a sense of foreboding. It lasted all day.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked his girlfriend, Holly.

"Hm? I'm fine Holls, I promise," replied Harry, giving Holly a quick kiss.

"Walk me home later?" asked Holly flirtatiously.

"Of course I will babe." Grinned Harry.

"See you later then."

Later that day, as Harry and Holly left school hand in hand, Harry was jumped. Punch after punch was exchanged. Holly screamed for them to stop, but she couldn't interfere as she was being held back by one of Mark's posse.

"For God's sake Phillips, what is your problem?" yelled Harry.

"You're my problem, Potter!" Mark shouted back angrily.

"What the Hell have I ever done to you?"

"Exist, and you stole my girl."

Holly let out a contemptuous snort.

"Mark Phillips, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole!"

This only incensed Mark further. The two boys stopped circling each other and punches reigned yet again. Finally Harry struck the felling blow. Mark hit the ground hard. Harry quickly swung round and made to punch the guy holding Holly, but he'd let go and scarpered.

"Oh Harry, Harry," whimpered Holly.

Harry had collected a shiner and a bloody nose, his ribs ached and he felt a little breathless.

"I'm okay Holls, I'm okay," said Harry as he drew Holly into a cuddle. "Come on, let's get out of here."

They walked in silence for a little while. Each of them lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Harry broke the silence just as they arrived in Holly's street.

"Holly, would you like to come to the dance with me?"

"Oh! Yes, please." Smiled Holly hugely.

"Good. Right this is you," said Harry looking at Holly's house.

"Oh Harry, thank you for asking me, I love you."

Holly wrapped herself around Harry and kissed him passionately.

XOXO

It was now verging on eight weeks since Harry was attacked. Still none of them had been able to find a cure. They'd even called in a specialist from St Mungo's to help them after the first month. But so far not even the specialist had been able to find anything. He could only conclude that this was a piece of rare dark magic, and whomever had performed it, was a very dark wizard indeed.

This piece of news had left Professor McGonagall looking extremely grim, Dumbledore thoughtful, Hermione seething, and Ron just plain fuming.

Ron was biding his time. He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise and he would pummel the life out of Malfoy, one way or another he would get some answers.

It was after Slytherin Quidditch practice that Ron finally managed to corner Malfoy.

"Oi, ferret face!" yelled Ron.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" asked Malfoy warily. "Looking for a new home with the Mudblood?"

"Don't you talk about Hermione like that, you slimy arsed snake!"

Ron launched himself at Malfoy and punched him hard on the jaw. He grabbed the front of Malfoy's robes and punched him again. Malfoy, by this point was frantically searching his pockets for his wand.

"Looking for this?" asked Ron, holding Malfoy's wand between his fingers. "What did you do to Harry, eh? What curse did you use on him?" yelled Ron.

But Malfoy wasn't going to give up easily. He took blow after blow.

"Tell me you snake, what did you use on Harry? I know it was you!"

"I'll not tell you anything Weasley," snarled Malfoy as he spat blood all over Ron's face.

So Ron punched him again, right in the stomach. Malfoy grunted and bent double. He mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that Malfoy?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, I tell you," whimpered Malfoy.

Ron dragged him to the hospital wing, so he could give Madam Pomfrey the information.

Of course Ron was severely reprimanded by Professor McGonagall for his actions.

"How could you? You stupid boy. Muggle duelling, I'm putting you in detention for a month," stormed Professor McGonagall. "I shall also be taking fifty points from Gryffindor."

Ron knew he deserved that. Hermione refused to talk to him too. But enough was enough. He wanted answers and he got them.

As for Malfoy, he was already on probation. Dumbledore had had no choice but to expel him for using dark magic within the castle.

XOXO

On the day Harry had arrived home after his fight with Mark Phillips, Lily and James had gone sick at him.

"What the Hell were you thinking, Harry? Didn't I teach you anything?" James stormed.

"He hit me first Dad, and his goons had grabbed Holly," explained Harry painfully.

"Is she okay?" asked Lily in concern.

"Yeah she's okay, other than holding her back, they didn't lay a hand on her."

"Thank goodness for small mercies then," uttered Lily in relief. "Now let's get you cleaned up."

He'd gone to school the next day with a black eye and a slightly swollen jaw.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" asked Benjy.

"Ask me another," Harry replied tersely.

That had been a week ago. His jaw was no longer lumpy and his black eye was now a lovely shade of yellow.

"Are you still taking me to the dance tonight?" asked Holly quietly.

"Of course I am Holls, I wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Harry lovingly.

Holly took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I'll meet you here are at school, okay?"

"What? Why? I was going to meet you at yours," said Harry nonplussed.

"It's just, It's just my parents, they won't let me go if they see the state of your eye," answered Holly nervously, twisting her fingers together.

"Oh, oh right," muttered Harry in a put out tone of voice. "I'll have to cancel the limo and hope I can get my money back."

With that he strode away, leaving an upset Holly looking after him.

Later that evening and Harry was dressed in his suit and about to leave.

"Oh my baby boy, you look so grown up and handsome," cooed Lily.

"Come and have your photo taken," insisted James.

Harry moved toward the fire place and James snapped a few pictures.

"Right, time to go Harry, I hope you have a lovely night, love," said Lily and drew him in for a hug and a kiss.

"Same goes, son."

He too hugged his son.

When Harry arrived the first person he looked for was Holly. But it appeared she hadn't arrived yet. Harry asked several students if they'd seen her, but they hadn't. So he waited for her. An hour later and she still hadn't arrived. Harry wandered outside to the car park and walked towards the main road, once there he didn't find Holly, but he did find Mark Phillips and his goons.

"Aw, did poor old Potter get stood up?" laughed the boy.

"Screw you, Phillips," spat Harry.

"How about a rematch? I'll kick your ass this time for sure," mocked Mark.

But he didn't give Harry time to respond. He flew at him and kicked him in the stomach. Then using both fists drove them into Harry's back and sent his sprawling on the asphalt. Moments later and Harry was back on his feet, his right fist swung a wide arc and connected with the other boys jaw. The fight made both boys fall into the road. A car came screaming down the road, neither boy could move for fear, the car hit them.

XOXO

Harry woke up, screaming and thrashing around.

"Harry it's okay, it's okay." Hermione very hard tried to soothe him.

Finally Harry stopped screaming and started to sob his heart out. He soon became aware of his surroundings. He was at Hogwarts once more.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay!" exclaimed Ron, sounding very relieved.

"Welcome back, Mister Potter," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed holding Harry's hand.

"What happened?" Harry croaked his voice husky from little use.

"Malfoy," replied Ron curtly.

"Oh, I remember now, he cursed me in the boys bathroom," said Harry angrily as the memories came flooding back. "Just wait till I get my hands on-"

"He's gone Harry, Dumbledore expelled him," Hermione told him forthrightly.

"Good, what happened?"

"I went after him Harry, I beat him up using Muggle duelling," said Ron ashamedly. "I lost us fifty points and got myself a months worth of detentions, but It was worth it mate, we got you back and that's all that's important." Ron tried smiling and failed.

Harry lay in quiet repose. So being with his parents had all been a fantasy. Harry's heart ached and he felt bereft. In some respects he wished they hadn't brought him back. He wished he could have died there in that road. He'd had a taste of his parents love now, fantasy or not, it had been so real. He wished fervently that life at Hogwarts was the imaginary world. He could never tell his friends, and he wouldn't. He didn't think they'd understand. This would always be his big secret, a happy place he could revisit, time and time again.


End file.
